


bashful thoughts, careless wants

by crowdyke, Toucanna



Series: the four times casey and izzie almost have sex and the one time they do [3]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Sexting, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdyke/pseuds/crowdyke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toucanna/pseuds/Toucanna
Summary: She thought about those pictures all night up til now, and with the promise of them, Casey isn’t as bummed she’s stuck in traffic on the way to the dumb zoo. Although, Sam is reading an article out loud off his phone, and she is three seconds from ejecting herself from the vehicle. Luckily, a text from Izzie saves the day.Casey and Izzie send some texts.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: the four times casey and izzie almost have sex and the one time they do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553503
Comments: 9
Kudos: 299





	bashful thoughts, careless wants

**Author's Note:**

> aight we back after like a week and a half!! so sorry for the delay i have no free time ever. decided to play with some fun format stuff and do a texting fic. this is actually just one snippet in what will probably be a 10k monster (it's at 7k now but i have one more bit to write) and once we finish this series i'll post the whole thing as a bonus so if ur wondering why me and isabella are talking about a particular egg baked dish and shakespeare related drinking games, you will understand once the completed piece is posted 
> 
> also introduction to the angst, folks!! buckle up buttercups it's about to get fun!!
> 
> (someone explain to me why i always start off with gardner family dinner flashbacks)

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:10 am_ ] I feel like a fifth grader

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:10 am_ ] This is a fifth grade field trip 

Casey is currently sitting in the backseat of her parent’s SUV with her dear, dear brother Sam. Sam, who has forced their entire family on an excursion to the Bronx Zoo. There’s a new type of penguin that she didn’t care to learn the name of being shipped in from Antarctica, and, of course, it is essential they attend the introduction ceremony at exactly 1:00 pm. 

God forbid the Gardners miss any current penguin affairs. The world would come to an end. Surprisingly, Casey does not want to be here. She would prefer to be seeing a movie at the mall with Izzie, which she had plans to do up until last night when her mother reminded her about the zoo trip. 

She supposes she should keep a calendar because this is the second major family outing she had forgotten about in the past two weeks. At least, she was allowed to bring a hostage to the wedding. 

“Just the family, Casey,” her mother had insisted. “When was the last time it was just us?” 

“Right now. At this dinner. It’s just us,” Casey retorted. 

Elsa waved her hand. “Oh, you know what I mean!” 

She took an aggressive bite of meatloaf to display her dissatisfaction. 

Doug frowned. “C’mon Case, it’ll be fun. We can all get chicken fingers like we used to and go on the carousel or something.” 

“Oh no. I won’t be leaving the penguin exhibit. I’m illustrating it for class, and I’ll need to stay there all day to ensure I draw it accurately. It would be stupid to leave,” Sam said.

“Okay, the rest of us can get chicken fingers like we used to,” Doug corrected. 

Casey groaned into her meatloaf, pulling her phone out. 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 6:25 pm_ ] Can’t come to the mall gotta see the dumb penguins at the zoo

[ _fig newton 🍆, 6:25 pm_ ] Gardners only

Izzie’s response was immediate. 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 6:26 pm_ ] thank god i thought u were gonna invite me

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 6:26 pm_ ] that’s fine! i’ll just go to the mall all on my lonesome

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 6:26 pm_ ] try on some new clothes the gram gave me some spendin $$ 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 6:27 pm_ ] Ooh sugar mama 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 6:27 pm_ ] u wish

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 6:27 pm_ ] and before u ask yes i’ll send pics

“Casey Gardner put the phone away. How many times do I have to tell you? This is a family meal.” Casey’s sudden change in facial expression must have alerted Elsa to her texting. 

“I’m just telling Izzie I can’t hang out!” 

Elsa shook her head. “Fine, but hurry it up. Your father was telling us about a call he went on today.”

[ _fig newton 🍆, 6:29 pm_ ] Gtg the monster demands I stop texting 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 6:29 pm_ ] byeee 😘

She thought about those pictures all night up til now, and with the promise of them, Casey isn’t as bummed she’s stuck in traffic on the way to the dumb zoo. Although, Sam is reading an article out loud off his phone, and she is three seconds from ejecting herself from the vehicle. 

Luckily, a text from Izzie saves the day. 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:13 am_ ] ur dramatic 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:13 am_ ] You love it

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:13 am_ ] actually i find it to be one of ur least attractive qualities 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:14 am_ ] that and u snore

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:14 am_ ] I do not!

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:14 am_ ] tell that to my ass lying awake at 3 am listening to the lawnmower next to me

Casey scoffs loudly. Sam is too busy to notice, and her parents have effectively tuned out the both of them.

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:15 am_ ] Tb to the time you slept on my hair for the entire night

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:15 am_ ] that’s ur own fault for not moving me i can’t hold ur nose closed u’d suffocate 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:16 am_ ] Kinky

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:16 am_ ] shut 👏 the 👏 fuck 👏 up 👏 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:16 am_ ] I repeat: you love it 

Izzie disappears for the next thirty minutes, and the pavement has never looked so inviting. If they weren’t moving at negative two miles per hour, it would be easy to launch herself out the window, which she voices to her family. 

Her sarcasm does not amuse them.

“Could you give it up for like just a second, Case? Jeez,” her dad says, glancing at her through the rearview mirror. “No one’s happy we’re in traffic.”

“Your brother really wants to see it, so we’re supporting him. We support you at your track meets,” Elsa adds. 

Casey falls back into her seat. “That is not even _close_ to the same thing. Look! Both sides are backed up. Not just one. Both!”

“I’m sure it’ll clear up. Look, I’ll turn on the radio, happy?” Doug presses the power on the stereo. 

Out of it jumps the voice of a monotone newscaster. “Due to a catastrophic oil tanker collision on I-684, both southbound and northbound ends have delays of up to four hours.”

He curses under his breath then turns to Elsa. “We’ll never make it.” 

Elsa frowns. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. “Sam, honey?”

Sam pulls off one of his headphones. “Yeah?” 

“We’re going to have to turn around. The traffic is too bad. We won’t make it to the ceremony. I’m sorry. We know how much you were looking forward to it.”

He shrugs. “It’s okay. I’ve been watching the livestream on Youtube anyway.”

“There was a livestream the whole time?” Casey exclaims. “Why are we even here?”

“Family time.” Her mother snaps her signature catchphrase. “Now, we’re going to have family quiet time in the car ride back home. I don’t want a peep out of you.”

Doug grunts in agreement as he looks for a nearby exit. 

Casey growls, checking her messages again. Thankfully, Izzie’s familiar moniker is in her notifications. 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:46 am_ ] the queen 👸🏻 hath arrived 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:46 am_ ] It took you THAT long to drive to the mall??

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:46 am_ ] Did you play Ms Marks shakespeare drinking game before???

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:47 am_ ] i told u we r never to speak of that dreaded text chain again

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:47 am_ ] and fine i got chik fil a on the way there 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:47 am_ ] waffle fries never tasted so gud

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:48 am_ ] y what’d i miss  
  
[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:48 am_ ] Torture

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 11:48 am_ ] ah so not a lot 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:49 am_ ] You’re hilarious

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:49 am_ ] Bad accident on the highway we’re headed back now

[ _fig newton 🍆, 11:50 am_ ] Can I see you later?

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Casey turns to stare out the rear at the horizon of skyscrapers behind them. She and Izzie should go into the city, she thinks. She imagines them holding hands under the Washington Square Arch, then cuddling on a bench, and listening to the various melodies of the street musicians littered around the park. _I love you_ they’d whisper in between hot chocolate kisses, the crystalline snow falling gently onto their eyelashes. They’d head home from Grand Central on the late train, and Izzie would fall asleep in her arms, leaving Casey to dream of more scenarios just like this one. 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:00 pm_ ] yes u can see me later nerd

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:00 pm_ ] check ur snap

Casey lurches forward, out of her trance. She swipes to the other app as quickly as she can. There lies an unopened Snapchat from Izzie herself. She looks at Sam out of the corner of her eye. He’s still busy looking up other penguin related things in preparation for the approaching introduction.

She presses it, and she is not disappointed. Crouching in front of a mirror, Izzie wears a lacy pink bralette along with a pair of gray joggers. Her mouth drops open. 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:02 pm_ ] Fuck

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:02 pm_ ] had to take two minutes to recover huh?

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:02 pm_ ] Don’t get cocky

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:03 pm_ ] 😋

Casey swallows. Her previous daydream was so innocent compared to the ones running through her head now. Izzie is writhing underneath her, eyes closed and mouth open, as she bites into her neck. The ghosts of Izzie’s fingernails scrape down her back. Casey becomes painfully aware being stuck in the car with her annoying family is not the place to feel unabashed heat in between her legs. It, for some reason, makes her gutsy.

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:04 pm_ ] Pics like that make me want to finish what we started at the wedding

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:04 pm_ ] yeah?

Another Snapchat. 

Casey leans the phone closer to her and nearly drops it. Izzie is wearing a different, more provocative ensemble. The gray joggers hang from her hips, revealing the waistband of a black thong. There’s a new black bra with one strap falling off her shoulder. 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:06 pm_ ] Actually I want to do even more than that

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:06 pm_ ] like what?

Casey sucks in a breath. Remarkably, she lacks a response. It takes her longer than usual to craft her return message. 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:10 pm_ ] I wish I was in there with you

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:10 pm_ ] I want to pull those pants down and drag off your underwear with them

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:11 pm_ ] Then I want to taste you

Her ability to conjure up anything remotely sexy impresses her. She and Evan never did anything like this. 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:11 pm_ ] now i want u here too 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:11 pm_ ] tell me more

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:12 pm_ ] I want to hear you moan my name 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:12 pm_ ] Feel you shudder against me

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:12 pm_ ] Touch you everywhere

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:12 pm_ ] Make you cum 

Casey’s level of arousal has officially reached a ‘Not Okay.’ 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:13 pm_ ] is it wrong to be wet in the victoria’s secret changing room

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 12:13 pm_ ] asking for a friend

Casey laughs out loud. Snapchat pops up again. She opens the picture without a second thought. Izzie is tugging down her underwear over the curves of her ass, that cheeky smile playing on her lips. It’s enough to drive Casey crazy.

“Is that Izzie?” Sam is peering over her shoulder at her phone, and Casey’s vagina dries up as fast as Southern California during wildfire season. She pushes him away. 

“No! Ew! Why are you looking at my phone?” 

“Quiet,” Elsa warns without looking up from the book in her lap. 

Sam scoffs. He drops to a poorly concealed whisper. “You laughed I wanted to see what was funny!” 

Luckily, their parents are lost in their own worlds. It tends to happen when Fleetwood Mac is put on the radio. 

Her cheeks are red hot as she smacks Sam upside the head. “Don’t look at my shit.”

“Does she send you naked pictures?” 

She smacks him again. “Dude!”

“Casey, quit hitting your brother,” Doug calls from the front, briefly stopping his singalong to the entirety of _Rumors_. 

“Sorry,” she mutters, not really sorry. Her voice drops low as well when Doug returns to song. “Yes. Sometimes she does.” 

“Nice,” he says. “Are you guys having--”

“— _No_. Don’t ask that. It’s weird. As far as you know, I’ve never been touched by another person.”

Sam wrinkles his nose. “But what about that one time I walked in on you—Ow!”

Casey smacks him for the third time. “Perv.”

“ _Casey,_ ” her mother hisses with her eyes still on the book. 

Sam rubs the back of his head. “I was just asking.”

She cannot believe they’re discussing this topic stuck in a car with her parents so close, but she hasn’t talked about it to anybody, and she’s desperate. 

“No. We haven’t. We’ve barely done anything except make out.” She sighs. “I, uh, don’t really know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” He’s genuinely seeking an explanation. Casey thinks the worst thing about him having autism is there is little to no nuance in conversations. It makes her part much more painful. 

“Well, I’ve never… _you know’d_ … with a girl before. It’s different.” She fixes her gaze on the back of the passenger’s seat. 

He holds up his phone. “Why don’t you do research? I did before I had sex with Paige.”

“Research?”

“Research,” he states. “There’s good information after you sift through all of the porn.” 

“Huh.” She mulls the idea over. Not the worst suggestion he’s ever had. 

Sam puts his headphones back on his ears. “Sorry, the ceremony is about to start. I’ve got to pay attention.” He flips his sketchbook open, pencil at the ready, while he balances his cell on the car door. 

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:30 pm_ ] Damn

[ _fig newton 🍆, 12:30 pm_ ] You’re stunning

Izzie doesn’t respond, and Casey figures she’s busy meandering about the mall. They’re still caught in an egregious amount of traffic. She rests her head against the window, shutting her eyes. The only thing to do in situations like this one is sleep. 

...

“We’re hooooome!”

Casey is unpleasantly awoken from her slumber as Elsa pierces her ear drums. 

“Finally,” she groans. 

Sam packs up his sketchbook haphazardly and runs into the house to finish his illustration. Doug, Elsa, and Casey do a collective stretch in the driveway. 

“Pizza?” Doug offers. “I’m starving.”

Casey nods. “It’s the only thing that could make up for this waste of a day.”

“It wasn’t a waste! It was—”

“—Family time” She and Doug finish for her. 

Elsa grins. “Exactly.” 

They file through the front door. Casey pulls out her phone to read her notifications. 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 2:42 pm_ ] hey something came up i can’t make it tn but i’ll see u tmrw, k?

[ _fig newton 🍆, 3:57 pm_ ] Aw

[ _fig newton 🍆, 3:57 pm_ ] Ok see you then

She rereads Izzie’s message again, trying to shake the uneasy feeling in her chest. It’s like the vibe has shifted, but she can’t pinpoint it.

“Whaddya want on the pizza?” Doug shouts from the kitchen. 

“Hold on!” Casey calls back and locks her phone. Her hunger wins, and she supposes she’ll worry about it later. 

...

[ _gram 💕, 2:40_ ] Your mother just came and picked the girls up. Carter is still at soccer. You should use the money for groceries tonight. 

[ _gram 💕, 2:40_ ] I’m sorry baby

White hot anger courses through Izzie’s veins as she reads the words “Your mother.” She yanks off the shirt she was trying on and attempts to gather herself. Her mother must have a sixth sense for when things are going well in her life, she thinks, just so she can ruin it when it gets too good. Izzie isn’t allowed to be happy. Izzie has to get Carter from practice. Izzie has to cook dinner. Izzie has to turn her mom on her side so she doesn’t choke on her own vomit. 

Izzie do this. Izzie do that. 

Izzie, Izzie, Izzie. 

She takes a deep breath. 

Yes, it’s not fair that she doesn’t get to go on family road trips to the Bronx Zoo, that she’s forced to act 40 when she’s just a 16 year-old-girl. But it is reality. Shooting Casey a quick text, she scolds herself for thinking she could have anything different than the cards she’s been dealt. 

She drives to the grocery store in silence. There are no shopping bags in her car filled with new clothes. She’ll have to go to the Goodwill later this week for those, and she’ll hope they don’t smell musty like the last time. 

Her feet move down the food-laden aisles on autopilot, tossing in various cans and a different Hamburger Helper than they normally eat. Might as well make it exciting, she snarks to herself. She’s lugging everything to the car when her phone buzzes. 

She hopes to god it isn’t Casey because she really can’t deal with her right now. It’s not her fault, but Casey represents everything Izzie wants. Although the Gardners aren’t the richest family, nor are they the most functional, they do care for each other. Elsa and Doug attend every single track meet. Sam helps Casey with her homework. Casey helps Sam with his girl problems. They’re all so supportive, and they’re a dream Izzie let go a long time ago. 

[ _lil bro 🥅⚽️, 4:30 pm_ ] gram told me u were coming

[ _lil bro 🥅⚽️, 4:30 pm_ ] r u gonna be soon? practice ended 30 min ago

[ _lil bro 🥅⚽️, 4:31 pm_ ] i can walk if ur busy

Shit. Carter. 

Izzie uses everything in her power not to angrily toss her groceries halfway across the parking lot. She _gently_ places a bag next to the car. 

[ _big sis, 4:31 pm_ ] do NOT walk

[ _big sis, 4:31 pm_ ] i’ll be there in ten stay where u r

She throws everything in the trunk and hightails it out of there. 

Carter wordlessly opens the car door, climbing inside, his uniform all wrinkled and muddy. He’s normally a quiet kid, but today his demeanor is sullen. It breaks her heart. Izzie observes his spiky black hair sticking out in every which way, and she licks her thumb to fix it. He ducks out of her way.

“Stop!”

She keeps reaching for him. 

“Stop!” He swats at her hand, seemingly irritated. However, Izzie notices a small smile start to grow. 

She pinches his cheek. 

“Izzie!” He giggles. “Quit it!” 

“Sorry, I forgot you’re an edgy 12 year-old now. Can’t have your sister fixing your hair anymore. Could you imagine if the other kids found out I pinched your cheek? Catastrophic.” 

He rubs the side of his face. “Shut up.”

She puts the car in drive, en route home. 

“What happened with mom?” She asks. 

Carter falls silent again. She looks over and sees him clenching his jaw. 

“Hey, stop that. Remember, the dentist said if you keep it up you’ll need to wear a retainer, and that will make the rest of middle school real miserable for you.” 

“Fine.” He stops. “Mom lost her job.” 

It confirms Izzie’s assumed yet worst fear. She grips the steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white. The crap plastic sears into her skin. 

“She went to work late again. Her boss fired her then she came and picked up Layla and Amelia from Gram’s. Gram took me to the bus so I could get to practice.” 

Izzie sharply breathes through her nose. “I’m going to kill her.” 

“What are we eating for dinner?” Carter asks, unfazed. 

“I got a new Hamburger Helper. Looked good.”

“Sweet.” He pops in his earbuds to play a game on his phone, leaving Izzie to seethe. 

The drive home is agony as her rage has nowhere to go but inward. She parks the car in their space and gets out. 

“Groceries in the trunk?”

She nods. “I’ll help, just give me a sec.” 

[ _cheez whizzie 😩💦, 5:26 pm_ ] actually i’ll see u on monday i’m busy the rest of the weekend

Like she said, she was a fool for pretending she could have anything different.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to follow me (@villanever) and isabella (@theatrelesbabe) to force us to write bc we are chronic procrastinators


End file.
